


I swear I didn't see anything!

by OtakuSenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Romance, Sports, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuSenpai/pseuds/OtakuSenpai
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi skip their practice match with Nekoma because Akaashi got...injured. But instead of going to infirmary,they do something else... something which one person will have to witness.....
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Komi Haruki/Sarukui Yamato, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I swear I didn't see anything!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic contains 18+ stuff. If you feel uncomfortable with it please leave the page. Also,this fanfiction is based on a roleplay which I had recently with someone so I decided to make this fanfiction with some differences lol. And finally sorry if my English suck,but it's not my official language

He was right there, tossing balls to his teammates. Keiji Akaashi,the second year setter of Fukurodani. He was tall,with raven messy hair,blue(or green) eyes,nice, built up body,strong, muscular arms and of course..juicy thighs! Akaashi's thighs were Bokuto's addiction. The Fukurodani 3rd year captain and ace could easily spend his day only watching his boyfriend's thighs. The Fukurodani team had practice match with Nekoma so they were all having a warm up until the game was about to begin.

Bokuto was about to do his famous spike,but he got distracted by one single detail:when Akaashi tossed him the ball,his jersey lifted up a little, exposing a part of his abs. The Fukurodani captain could feel his cheeks flushing. He was so hot! Those abs were so muscular...

" **Bokuto-San! Focus on the ball!"** Akaashi's voice brought the ace back to reality. Bokuto blinked as he looked around. The ball which the setter had tossed was now on the floor close to Koutarou's shoes instead of the opposite side. The libero of Fukurodani laughed loudly "Captain! Where did your mind go?" He teased before receiving a death glare from the setter.

Bokuto wished he could hide in a hole. It was so embarrassing!!

***time skip***

**"Kenma! Left!"** The ace of Nekoma, Taketora Yamamoto yelled at the blonde setter. The match had started and the score was:

_**Nekoma-Fukurodani:17-19** _

It was the first set and each team gave their best to win a point. The second year Nekoma setter turned his body slightly as he tossed the ball to the ace. " **Tora!"** he called as the ace jumped to spike. At the same time, Washio and Akaashi jumped at the same time,ready to block the spike. Taketora used all his force to spike the ball,which found Akaashi on fingers. Thankfully the setter had managed to block the ball and the point went to Fukurodani. Five more points and the first set would go to the owls. 

Konoha served the ball as the match continued. Kenma looked at the rival team, trying to find an empty space. He immediately spotted one so instead of tossing to the Nekoma captain on the left,the pudding haired setter tossed it to the #6 outside hitter, Shouhei Fukunaga,the silent boy of the team. Fukunaga jumped as he spiked the ball to the same place which Kenma saw a few seconds ago.

Akaashi was about to hit the ball since it was closer to him,but Bokuto ran at the same time to hit as well. The result was a collision between the setter and the ace of Fukurodani. Everyone was speechless as the ball hitted the ground. The score was **18-20,** Nekoma had gotten the point. However...

" **AKAAAAASHII!!"** Bokuto yelled as he got off the second year. He himself had only a throbbing armpit after the collision,but he couldn't say the same for Akaashi. ..

The raven haired groaned as he rubbed his sore stomach. It seemed like that Bokuto had accidentally hitted Akaashi on his stomach with his armpit.

"I'm so sorry 'kaashi!" the ace apologised again and again.

"I'm fine,Bo" the setter said calmly . Actually his stomach hurted a lot,but he didn't want to stress his boyfriend.

Kaori Suzumeda,one of the two managers of Fukurodani clapped her hands together "Don't panic you two. Can someone get Akaashi in infirmary?" She asked .

The Fukurodani ace picked up Akaashi in his arms "I will take him" he announced. No one had problem with that so Bokuto carried Akaashi out of gym. Coach Nekomata called his team to go to him.

_The match would stop. For now.._

***Meanwhile***

"Bokuto-San.. that's not the path to the infirmary" The Fukurodani setter mumbled. And he was right. Instead of the infirmary, Bokuto carried Akaashi in an empty old classroom and placed him on a desk.

"Akaashi...I want to treat you by myself...as a sorry for the collision" he said softly. Akaashi sighed "It wasn't your fault, Bokuto-San. Fine, I'll let you take care of it then"he replied calmly

Bokuto's golden eyes sparkled. "Arigato, Akaashi!," He said cheerfully as he slowly removed his boyfriend's jersey. A cool breeze hitted the raven haired's bare upper body. Akaashi blushed furiously. "B... Bokuto-San! What are you doing?" He gasped.

Bokuto giggled as he trailed his fingers on the second year's stomach. "I'm trying to make you feel better silly~" he mocked as he leaned to pepper the sore area with soft kisses. Akaashi gripped the two sides of the desk as he closed his eyes, sighing softly. Damn that felt so good!

The ace smiled as he carefully massaged his boyfriend's stomach, using circular movements, making sure he wasn't hurting him. Akaashi curled his toes a little before leaving a small grunt of pleasure. Bokuto tilted his head to look at him. The white haired had a cunning look on face. 

"Oh? I see that this helps you a lot hmm?~" he teased. Akaashi's face couldn't get more red as he covered his mouth with his palm. All this time Akaashi used to show as less emotions as possible, however Bokuto always managed to seduce him,no matter how much Akaashi tried to not make any noises. 

Bokuto shook his head as he took Akaashi's hand gently as he looked in his eyes "Don't muffle your sounds. I want to hear you more,I want you to seduce me with that sexy voice and pretty face of yours~" he whispered in his boyfriend's ear before kissing him on lips gently while rubbing his chest at the same time. Akaashi couldn't hold himself back anymore. He gladly returned the kiss as he left some small moans during it.

Bokuto giggled as he pulled back. He had an idea. All that he needed was a tie..oh,there it was! The ace slowly walked to a wardrobe which was placed against a wall at the left side of the class as he took a blue tie which most likely belonged to a Fukurodani student who had graduated or just forgotten it there. Bokuto then went back to his boyfriend.

"Let's play,babe~" he winked as he grabbed Akaashi's wrists, tying them together with the tie above his head and then sat down on the desk, placing the raven haired in front of him. Akaashi was kinda surprised,but soon he started moaning in pleasure as he felt his boyfriend's firm,but at the same time soft hands rubbing his chest again. Bokuto smirked a little as he allowed his fingers to move and pinch his boyfriend's nipples. Akaashi gasped at first,but soon his moans started getting gradually louder. Bokuto enjoyed his boyfriend's sounds as he kept playing with his nipples: by pinching them together,by biting each one gently,by licking them,by sucking each one of them...he did everything that Akaashi liked during sex. Akaashi all this time he was moaning, curling his toes, drooling..all these together.

After a few minutes of nipple play, Bokuto removed Akaashi's shorts and boxers as well, leaving him fully naked. Akaashi blushed again, including the tops of his ears as he saw the ace getting undressed as well. Once they were both naked, Bokuto rubbed Akaashi's chin lovingly.

"Do you want a reward,'kaashi babe?~"he hummed. Akaashi immediately nodded. He wanted to take some dominance as well. Bokuto giggled as he sat on the edge of the desk, showing his already awaken member. 

"Suck me then~" he winked. Akaashi blushed as he placed himself in the floor in front of his boyfriend's cock before licking it, starting from the tip before moving down to his balls. Bokuto gripped the sides of the desk as he grunted softly. 

"Fuck 'kaashi that feels so good~" he moaned softly as Akaashi kept licking. After a minute if licking,the setter opened his mouth and deepthroated his boyfriend's banana. Bokuto grunted again as he gripped his boyfriend by hair with his left hand, making him to continue. Akaashi boped his head up and down on Bokuto's length as he moved to his balls again, feeling his throat hurting a little. However,he loved that feeling. And no,he wasn't a masochist...fully.

Bokuto tilted his head back "Akaashi...I'm going to..."he mumbled quietly before releasing his juices inside the raven haired's mouth. Akaashi choked a little,but he slowly swallowed all of the cum. Bokuto panted heavily as he looked down at his boyfriend

"Fuck, Keiji you're so good at this! Who taught you that?" He teased. Akaashi pulled himself away from his boyfriend's dick as he smirked slightly. "Hmm...I wonder" he said sarcastically as he playfully pinched Bokuto's thigh. Bokuto laughed "Of course me! Oh, it's time for you to cum as well~" he cooed as he jumped off the desk, putting Akaashi to bend on all fours before going behind him. It was right in front of him: Akaashi's perfect,round ass and his juicy thighs. What else would Bokuto ask for?

With slow,playful moves,the Fukurodani captain trailed his fingers on his boyfriend's buttocks, massaging the soft flesh gently and hungrily, before smacking him on the curve which connected his butt with his thighs. Akaashi gasped softly as he felt his lower body trembling. Bokuto took a small container of lube which for some reason found in the wardrobe (!)and opened it. He applied a generous amount of lube on his fingers before kneeling behind Akaashi, inserting one finger inside his anus without warning. Keiji gasped again as he curled his toes,his thighs were trembling.

"Akaashi you're so tight" Koutarou mumbled with a pout as he he slammed one more finger inside his boyfriend. Bokuto fingered Akaashi for a while before grabbing him by lower back.

"Ready?"he whispered in his ear, making the other to shiver. Keiji nodded in agreement, giving the signal to Bokuto to begin. The white haired smiled as he slowly moved his member inside his boyfriend's ass before moving gradually faster and faster. Akaashi started drooling and moaning out loud. The pleasure was too much for him. When Bokuto hitted his anus, Akaashi left a small screech as he climaxed. Bokuto giggled as he got off his boyfriend.

"Wow that was fast~"he mocked as he licked him clean. Akaashi blushed deeply. At least no one heard us,he thought to himself. He was so WRONG!

Bokuto's eyes widened in shock as he pointed at the door like if he had seen a ghost. 

**"WHAT THE HECK?! HOW LONG ARE YOU HERE?!"** He yelled. Akaashi tried to cover his naked body shamefully. Komi Haruki,the libero of Fukurodani was standing there, taking pictures. 

"Let's say that I saw the whole thing. Yukie asked me to go and find you because you didn't show up. I would never imagine that you two would be fucking here...oh wait,it was obvious"he teased. Everyone in the Fukurodani team knew that Bokuto and Akaashi were dating. Akaashi calmly got dressed like nothing had happened before grabbing the libero by wrist.

"Bo,can you do me a favor and take his phone?"he asked calmly as he held the shorter boy tightly so he couldn't escape. Bokuto did as Akaashi said. He didn't have to ask what he would do next. He already knew. The Fukurodani ace opened the phone and started deleting every photo and video which Komi had of them.

Meanwhile Akaashi sat down and laid the libero on his lap and without hesitation he started smacking his upturned ass harshly,but calmly. Akaashi wasn't as strong as Bokuto,but since he was the setter,his hands had to be as strong and firm as possible. 

Komi squirmed on Akaashi's lap, trying unsuccessfully to escape from his grasp. " **LET ME GO!I SWEAR I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!I WAS JOKING!"** he screamed before receiving a rather harsh smack on his thighs. This was just a torture!

***time skip***

"Komi-yan are you okay? Why are your eyes red and why are you shifting like that?" Sarukui Yamato,the #3 of Fukurodani,also known as "Saru(=monkey)" asked the libero curiously. The trio (Bokuto, Akaashi and Komi)had returned in gym. Bokuto was grinning like an idiot, Akaashi was staring at the floor and Komi was sitting on the bench, shifting uncomfortably. His ass was throbbing and he was pretty sure that he would not be able to sit again for at least one week. Stupid Akaashi!

"Why do you think I shift like that,Saru-baka?!"the libero spatted before looking away. The #3 picked him up,not caring if they were in public as he patted his sore bottom.

"Does it hurt?"he whispered in his ear. Komi snorted "Thank you for noticing it" he said sarcastically as he looked away,his face turning slightly pink. "And can you please stop touching my ass? Everyone is watching.." he added silently. Sarukui however smirked a little " I can't keep it anymore..." He whispered in his boyfriend's ear. Komi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Saru what are you talking a.."he got paused as he felt the familiar sense of his boyfriend's warm lips pressing against his. The libero finally gave in and kissed Sarukui back, wrapping his arms around his neck. For a moment it that the two of them were alone, kissing and making out..

**"NOT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD! FUCK!"** The captain of Nekoma yelled, destroying the romantic atmosphere. Sarukui and Komi pulled back while blushing furiously.

"Senpai! That was rude you know..."the first year libero of Nekoma,Yuuki Shibayama said awkwardly. Kuroo turned to his kouhai, raising an eyebrow before pointing at the Fukurodani pair "Did you see that? Why can't I be the same with my Kenma?"he sulked as he wrapped an arm around the pudding haired's shoulders.

Yaku Morisuke,the 3rd year basic Nekoma libero's, eyes widened "Your Kenma?"he repeated as he smirked cunningly. "You and Kenma? Seriously? I think that you two are dating because you buy games for him all the time"he mocked.

The Nekoma captain cracked his knuckles as he grinned creepily at the libero "Yakkun ...why don't you just say that Lev wants you to be as sweet as the #11 of Fukurodani? He once told me that you aren't that lenient to him during s..."

Yaku took a ball and smacked it on Kuroo's head "Shut up Rooster! Says you that you don't know your boyfriend's sweet spots! Kenma told me that you touch him randomly and he doesn't enjoy it..."

**"I SWEAR TO GOD!ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL DESTROY THAT SMALL ASS OF YOURS!"** the Nekoma captain yelled,his face as red as a tomato. Lev Haiba,the first year Russian Nekoma #11 went close to them.

"Sorry,but Yaku-San's peach is mine"he stated casually as he patted Yaku on the head. The libero blushed deeply before turning to kick Lev's ass "SHUT UP TITAN!"he hissed. Kuroo smirked as he tsked "I will pretend that I didn't see that" he scoffed.

Coach Nekomata facepalmed. Why did he have to witness so much **GAYNESS** in one day?!

**_~The end~_ **


End file.
